spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fighters
Fighters 'are one of the five type of cards found in South Park: Phone Destroyer. Fighters are the most essential units of the game, as they are the primary offensive units of the game, as their health, attack and speed are all average compared to the rest of the units of the game. Fighters are capable of putting up a good fight against other fighters, ranged fighters and assassins. However, tanks can easily distract them from their main objectives, and while they are able to defeat an assassin without too much effort, the fight can leave them weak and vulnerable to other units' attacks, which usually means that they could be killed the next time they encounter an enemy. List of Fighters [[Neutral Theme|'Neutral Theme]] Regular Units * Nelly: Available since the beginning * Terrance and Phillip: 'Available upon reaching Rank 15 in PVP * 'DogPoo: 'Available since the beginning * 'Pigeon Gang: '''Available since the beginning '''Aura Units * Mr. Mackey: 'Available upon reaching Rank 25 in PVP * 'Towelie: '''Available upon reaching Rank 30 in PVP '''Units with a Charge * Marcus: Available upon reaching Rank 20 in PVP Headhunters * Starvin' Marvin (Flying): 'Available upon reaching Rank 1 in PVP Nelly PD.png Mr Mackey.jpg Dogpoo PD.png Starvinmarvin PD.png Pigeongang PD.png Terrance and Phillip PD.png Towelie Phone Destroyer.png Marcus PD.png [[Adventure Theme|'Adventure Theme]] Regular Units * [[Calamity Heidi|'Calamity Heidi']]: '''Available since the beginning '''Aura Units * Storyteller Jimmy: '''Available since the beginning '''Units with a Charge * [[Swordsman Garrison|'Swordsman Garrison']]: 'Unreleased * 'Stan of Many Moons: Available upon reaching Rank 5 in PVP * Shaman Token: 'Available upon reaching Rank 15 in PVP * 'Pocahontas Randy: Available upon reaching Rank 15 in PVP Warcry Units * Hookhand Clyde: 'Available upon reaching Rank 10 in PVP Hookhand Clyde.png Stan of Many Moons.png Calamity Heidi.png Shaman Token.png Storyteller Jimmy.png Pocahontas Randy.png [[Sci-Fi Theme|'Sci-Fi Theme]] Aura Units * Enforcer Jimmy: '''Available upon reaching Rank 5 in PVP '''Units with a Charge * Space Warrior Token: 'Available since the beginning * 'Program Stan: 'Available upon reaching Rank 5 in PVP * 'Sixth Element Randy: Available upon reaching Rank 20 in PVP Warcry Units * Alien Clyde: 'Available upon reaching Rank 5 in PVP * 'Alien Queen Red: 'Available upon reaching Rank 30 in PVP Space Warrior Token.png Alien Queen Red.png Program Stan.png Sixth Element Randy.png Enforcer Jimmy.png Alien Clyde.png [[Mystical Theme|'Mystical Theme]] Aura Units * Friar Jimmy: Available upon reaching Rank 5 in PVP Units with a Charge * Poseidon Stan: Available upon reaching Rank 10 in PVP * Sexy Nun Randy: 'Available upon reaching Rank 10 in PVP * 'Witch Doctor Token: '''Available upon reaching Rank 35 in PVP '''Warcry Units * Hercules Clyde: 'Available upon reaching Rank 5 in PVP * 'Imp Tweek (Flying): 'Available upon reaching Rank 30 in PVP Witch Doctor Token.png Hercules Clyde.png Imp Tweek.png Poseidon Stan.png Friar Jimmy.png Sexy Nun Randy.png [[Fantasy Theme|'Fantasy Theme]] Units with a Charge * Shieldmaiden Wendy: Available upon reaching Rank 15 in PVP * Stan the Great: Available upon reaching Rank 20 in PVP * Witch Garrison: Available upon reaching Rank 25 in PVP Warcry Units * Le Bard Jimmy: Available upon reaching Rank 15 in PVP * Rogue Token: 'Available upon reaching Rank 15 in PVP * 'Dwarf King Clyde: Available upon reaching Rank 25 in PVP Shieldmaiden Wendy.png Dwarf King Clyde.png Rogue Token.png Stan of Great.png Witch Garrison.jpg Le Bard Jimmy.png Category:South Park: Phone Destroyer Category:Fighter Cards Category:Adventure Cards Category:Neutral Cards Category:Sci-Fi Cards Category:Mystical Cards Category:Flying Cards Category:Fantasy Cards Category:Cards with Charged Category:Cards with Warcry Category:Cards with Aura Category:Cards with Area Damage Category:Headhunters